


Со вкусом яблочной карамели

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: Иногда достаточно просто верить в счастливые приметы, чтобы они работали.





	Со вкусом яблочной карамели

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Haikyuu мини-ШВ 2017.

Когда они только переехали в этот дом, мама больше всего беспокоилась, что Кенме будет плохо на новом месте. Кенма маминого волнения почти не помнил. В пять лет его гораздо больше занимали мультсериал про покемонов и новенькая приставка, которую родители подарили незадолго до переезда.   
Но он запомнил, как мама привела его в маленькую кондитерскую, выбрала банку конфет в блестящих обертках и сказала: «Эти конфеты приносят удачу. Если тебе будет грустно или одиноко, съешь одну — и станет лучше». «Я смогу победить дракона?» — уточнил Кенма. В его любимой игрушке преградой к финальному уровню был дракон, и Кенме он не давался уже вторую неделю. Мама тогда покачала головой и ответила, что дракона он победит, если будет стараться, и Кенма еще подумал, что конфеты на удачу какие-то бестолковые.   
А потом, когда грыз первую — яблочную — карамельку из банки, к нему подошел знакомиться мальчик из соседнего дома. Кенма и его угостил конфетой. Мальчик засмеялся, позвал его играть, а к вечеру объявил маме Кенмы, что они теперь друзья.

До не-его выпускного оставалось четыре дня — Кенма зачеркивал в календаре.  
Куроо попросил его немного помочь с подготовкой к вечеринке. Третьи классы собирались расклеить в кабинетах плакаты с фотографиями с памятных школьных событий — фестивалей, экскурсий, эстафет, спортивных соревнований. Куроо принес Кенме коробку с распечатанными фото и внешний хард, и почти виновато сказал:  
— Мы совсем ничего не успеваем, можно я свалю на тебя часть работы? Просто отбери то, что понормальней по качеству, а потом наши девчонки обещали проследить, чтобы никого не забыли.  
Школьные занятия у Кенмы, конечно, никто не отменял, но можно было на вечер отложить приставку. Ради Куро — так точно можно было.  
Хотя он не ожидал, что Куроо сбросит на диск, кажется, вообще все снимки, которые у него были, — начиная еще с младшей школы. Кенма открыл первую же папку, и хотя почти сразу понял, что там вряд ли будет много фото за последние три года, все равно залип.

Вот самый первый день Куроо в школе.  
Тогда же Кенма в первый раз вспомнил про мамины «волшебные» конфеты.  
Вообще-то он не очень любил карамельки — даже яблочные, — а грустно и одиноко на новом месте ему не было довольно долго, и банка несколько месяцев пылилась на полке. До того дня, когда Куроо заявил, что завтра — его первый учебный день.  
Школа — не далекий тропический остров и не Марс, где мечтал побывать Куроо, но Кенме все равно стало тревожно. Он привык, что Куро целыми днями рядом и они всегда вдвоем, но, наверное, в школе ему будет веселее. Ведь даже мама говорила, что удивительно, как хорошо они поладили, — Кенма же младше на целый год.  
Кенма тогда съел карамельку — и загадал, чтобы они все равно остались лучшими друзьями.  
Вечером Куроо ворвался в его комнату, вывалил на Кенму ворох историй из своей новой школьной жизни, а потом вдруг сказал: «Аааа, как же я по тебе соскучился сегодня!»   
На той фотографии они оба улыбались — Куроо во все тридцать два, закинув руку Кенме на плечи, Кенма — едва заметно.   
У Кенмы было очень мало фотографий, на которых он улыбался, и на всех этих снимках он был рядом с Куроо.

Кенма вздохнул, потер глаза и посмотрел на часы. Половина одиннадцатого.  
Скайп чирикнул новым сообщением.  
«Ты еще не спишь?»  
Кенма действительно совсем забыл выйти из скайпа — и, конечно, именно сегодня это должен был заметить Куроо.  
«Уже собираюсь», — быстро набрал он. Не признаваться же, что слишком увлекся рассматриванием фотографий — тем более что он даже не дошел до снимков из старшей школы.  
«А я только вернулся. У наших девчонок внезапно столько идей насчет вечеринки, что, кажется, ближайшие пару суток спать вообще никому не светит. И откуда вот это в последний момент поперло, месяц назад никто ничего придумать не мог!»  
Кенма улыбнулся. Куроо делал вид, что возмущен, но наверняка сам сидел сейчас страшно довольный. Месяц назад он всерьез грузился, что они так вообще ничего не сделают. Конечно, он был рад, что все изменилось, пусть и в последний момент.  
«Отоспись тогда сегодня», — написал Кенма и добавил смайлик.  
«Ты тоже спать иди! Спокойной ночи!»  
«Спокойной», — Кенма разлогинился. Куроо был прав, ему тоже стоило пойти спать, но отрываться от фотографий не хотелось. Их было много, часть — свалены в бесчисленные папки «fdgry» и «qwertg». Наверное, Куроо собирался их разобрать и отсортировать — когда-нибудь. По-хорошему старые папки не стоило вообще трогать, но удержаться не получилось.

Вот их фото из тренировочного лагеря в средней школе.  
Запас конфет «на удачу» он тогда обновил уже пять или шесть раз — в той же кондитерской их можно было покупать на развес, и Кенма ссыпал их в ту же банку.  
Насчет этих конфет он сделал два вывода. Во-первых, помогают они только тогда, когда ситуация от тебя не зависит. Если не готовиться и так написать школьный тест, магия не включится, и оценка все равно будет плохая. И чтобы победить финального босса все равно придется сидеть и упорно задротить.  
Если загадать, что у тренера будет хорошее настроение, чтобы он разрешил во время тренировочного матча попробовать одну штуку, которую они с Куроо отрабатывали вдвоем уже давно, то волшебство сработает. У них тогда все получилось, Куро смеялся, лез обниматься и лохматил Кенме волосы, и говорил, что они отлично потрудились.  
Кенма думал, что дело не в этом — не только в этом. В команде были куда более сильные и отработанные связки, их атака с задержкой пока была очень, очень сырая. Но Изаяма-сенсей одобрительно покивал и сказал, что им стоит ее отшлифовать — и они смогут использовать ее на соревнованиях.  
Во-вторых, — и это тоже было важно — лучше всего работали яблочные конфеты. Жаль, что выбрать только их в кондитерской почему-то было нельзя.

Фотографий из средней школы оказалось очень много — и как-то так получилось, что едва ли не половину из них Кенма никогда не видел. Он уже почти забыл о поручении Куроо и просто листал старые снимки.   
Вот фото со школьной экскурсии, куда они ездили командой. Кенма всего однажды упомянул Куроо про свои «конфеты на удачу» — как раз когда они собирались на эту экскурсию смотреть гору Фудзи.  
Чтобы гору было видно как следует, нужна была хорошая погода, а погода — всегда вопрос удачи. Не то чтобы Кенму особенно интересовала Фудзияма — он даже ехать хотел постольку поскольку. Но ясной погоды и полного пакета впечатлений очень хотел Куроо, потому что это была их последняя общая поездка в средней школе.  
«Ты в это правда веришь?» — он тогда с сомнением покрутил банку с конфетами в руках.  
Кенма неопределенно дернул плечом. Даже Куроо иногда было сложно объяснить некоторые вещи.  
Кенме просто очень хотелось верить в эту бонусную каплю удачи — там, где усидчивости, старания и упрямства было недостаточно.   
Они оба тогда взяли конфеты. Погода выдалась отличной, как и фотографии.  
После того, как они наснимали Фудзи, Куроо зацепил мизинец Кенмы своим и шепнул:  
— Не злись, но я весь день думаю, что ты вечно такой серьезный, а тут вдруг эти конфеты на удачу. И это как-то так классно.  
Кенма собрался буркнуть, что Куроо может сколько угодно подшучивать, но погода-то — хорошая, но Куроо добавил: «И ты классный», — и ворчать перехотелось.   
А самой лучшей получилась групповая фотография, на которой Куроо втащил Кенму в самый центр снимка и растормошил. Кенма там был лохматый, непривычно раскрасневшийся, но очень, очень счастливый.

Утром, когда они ехали в школу, Куроо непрерывно зевал и тер глаза. Кенма редко видел его настолько невыспавшимся.  
— Бессонница?  
— Что-то вроде, — Куроо снова зевнул. — Да что же это такое… Мне же речь говорить на выпускной церемонии, ну и я решил вчера набросать. Так увлекся, что четыре раза переписывал, а потом увидел, что уже половина четвертого утра.  
Кенма покачал головой. С одной стороны, он отлично знал, что значит «увлекся», с другой… А впрочем, нет, он точно не мог себе представить, как сейчас себя чувствует Куроо — когда от привычной школьной жизни осталось всего пару дней, а потом все будет уже по-другому.  
— Как там фотографии? — спросил Куроо. — Еще не смотрел?  
— Сегодня займусь, — ответил Кенма. До фотографий за последние три года он вчера так и не дошел.

Свежие снимки были уже почти рассортированы — по крайней мере, по названиям большинства самых поздних папок Кенма мог догадаться, что там может быть. Kissaten2 — наверняка фото кафе, которое класс Куроо делал на школьный фестиваль. Tnb — скорее всего, то, что они снимали во время Танабаты — они тогда ходили почти всей командой смотреть фейерверки. Champ2 — очень важный матч.   
На втором году обучения Куроо поначалу не очень часто выходил в основном составе во время серьезных игр, отдувались все больше третьегодки. Но когда его наконец выпустили на площадку — он задал соперникам жару.  
Кенма помнил, как кусал губы и сжимал кулаки. Он тогда еще не мог сделать ничего — только изо всех сил желать, чтобы у Куроо все получилось. У Куроо все получилось.   
Их подбежали поздравлять какие-то девушки. Оказывается, у волейбольной команды Некомы было что-то вроде маленького фан-клуба. Одна из девушек подошла к Куроо, что-то сказала ему, а потом они вместе засмеялись: она — легко и звонко, Куроо — смущенно. Несколько недель она звала Куроо вместе обедать на перемене, кажется, они даже куда-то ходили вместе — а Кенма старался не попадаться Куроо на глаза. Потому что Куро бы непременно спросил, что у него с настроением — а Кенма не смог бы ответить.  
Несколько недель Кенма вертел в руках банку с карамельками и думал, что есть желания, которые загадывать просто нельзя — как бы ни хотелось. А еще — что есть некоторые вещи, которые гораздо проще о себе не понимать, потому что когда понимаешь, становится больно.  
Через несколько недель Куроо зашел к Кенме и потащил его есть мороженое.   
Они сидели на скамейке в парке, когда Куроо вдруг сказал:  
— Я тебя совсем бросил. Извини. В понедельник не убегай, ладно, поедем домой вместе?  
Кенма вздрогнул — и умудрился мазнуть себя мороженым по носу.  
— А Мика? — спросил он.  
— Да вот мы как-то слишком много с ней общались последнее время, — улыбнулся Куроо. — И нам, кажется, уже хватило. Слушай, а ты знаешь, что ты с этим мороженым на носу похож на кота? Эй, не стирай, дай я тебя сфотографирую!  
Куроо потом не скинул Кенме это фото. Кенма на нем получился растерянным и нелепым. И он отлично помнил, как часто-часто у него стучало сердце, и больно тогда стало немного меньше.

С сортировкой фотографий Кенма в итоге справился за два долгих вечера и почти бессонных ночи.  
— У тебя глаза красные, — Куроо покачал головой. — Не нужно было тебя в это втягивать.  
Кенма фыркнул. У него теперь тоже была тяжелая, в несколько гигабайт, папка с фотографиями, которую он назвал «КК», но говорить об этом было вовсе необязательно.  
— Мы же послезавтра утром едем вместе? — спросил Куроо, запихивая хард и папки с фотографиями в рюкзак.  
— А ты не будешь занят перед церемонией?  
— Буду, — Куроо развел руками, — но мне будет одиноко без тебя в мой последний школьный день. Неужели ты не хочешь провести его со мной?   
У Куро всегда получалось спрашивать о важном легко и обыденно. Кенма так не умел.  
— Хочу.  
— Ну вот и отлично, — Куроо закинул рюкзак на плечо. — И… у меня к тебе еще одна просьба.  
— Да?  
— Вот те твои конфеты на удачу, — Куроо замялся. — Они у тебя еще есть?  
Кенма кивнул.  
— Поделишься? Кажется, послезавтра мне будет нужно немного — как ты там говорил? — бонусной удачи.   
В банке оставалось всего две конфеты, обе — яблочные. Кондитерская полгода назад закрылась, и Кенма берег их для особого случая. День выпускного был очень даже «особым случаем» — и не только для Куроо.

Утром выпускной церемонии Кенма проснулся намного раньше обычного и, уже одевшись, долго листал фотографии из недавно созданной папки. В кармане форменного пиджака лежала последняя яблочная карамелька. Сегодня Кенме тоже нужна была бонусная удача — а еще вся его решительность и смелость.  
Когда понимаешь о себе некоторые вещи, приходит и время что-то с этим делать.   
В комнату аккуратно постучали. Кенма вздрогнул и быстро свернул просмотр картинок. В этом не было ничего такого — но он не хотел лишних вопросов от мамы, ведь это скорее всего…  
Дверь приоткрылась, и Куроо осторожно заглянул в комнату.  
— Ого. Ты уже даже собрался. Идем?  
— Ага, — Кенма нажал на «Завершение работы» и поднялся. Сердце стучало где-то в горле.

В электричке они ехали молча. Куроо думал о чем-то своем и почти не смотрел на Кенму. Им обоим сегодня предстоял непростой день.   
У школьных ворот Кенма остановился. Куроо тоже встал и вопросительно взглянул на него.  
— У тебя, — Кенма почувствовал, что от волнения он говорит еще тише, чем обычно. — У тебя будет немного времени перед церемонией? Мне нужно с тобой кое о чем поговорить.  
— Перед церемонией? — растерянно переспросил Куроо. — Ну да, будет. А после ты разве не пойдешь с нами праздновать?  
— Н-наверное.  
«Если я после разговора решусь смотреть тебе в глаза. И если ты не перехочешь меня видеть». Ничего этого Кенма, конечно, не добавил.  
— Значит, перед церемонией? — уточнил Куроо.  
Кенма кивнул.  
— Я тебя буду ждать за вторым корпусом.  
— Хорошо, — отозвался Куроо. — И, кстати, я тебя забыл спросить. Когда там нужно съесть твою конфету, чтобы сработала?  
— Ну, чем ближе к событию, тем лучше, — пожал плечами Кенма. — Эй! Ты же не будешь говорить речь с карамелькой во рту!  
— А мне не для речи, — Куроо ухмыльнулся. — О, Яку, привет!   
К ним подошел Яку, и Кенма так и не смог спросить, зачем тогда Куроо понадобилась дополнительная удача.

До церемонии оставалось еще двадцать минут, когда Кенма свернул за угол второго корпуса. Куроо уже ждал его. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и опирался на стену. Кенму он не заметил.  
Кенма глубоко вдохнул, потом покатал языком во рту «волшебную» конфету. Пусть его удачи хватит хотя бы на то, чтобы Куро сейчас не разозлился и не заявил, что не хочет больше с ним общаться. Пусть не станет хуже, чем было. Кенме хватит и этого.  
Куроо наконец увидел его, выпрямился и улыбнулся:  
— Кенма! О чем ты хотел поговорить?   
А когда Кенма подошел к нему, добавил:  
— Я вообще-то тоже хотел поговорить, но позже. Придется сейчас, но сначала я послушаю тебя, — и засмеялся.  
Кенма вдруг понял две вещи.  
Куроо тоже очень волновался, хотя изо всех сил старался этого не показать.   
А еще — и это было гораздо важнее — у его дыхания был запах яблочной карамельки. Той самой, на удачу.   
Все слова вылетели у Кенмы из головы.  
Куроо перестал улыбаться. Теперь он смотрел на Кенму серьезно и встревоженно.  
— Эй. Что-то не так?  
Взгляд Кенмы упал на верхнюю пуговицу форменного пиджака Куроо — и это была, наверное, не самая худшая идея. Он сжал эту пуговицу и потянул — она оторвалась удивительно легко.  
— Я заберу ее, хорошо?  
— Кенма-а, — Куроо рассмеялся как-то беспомощно, а потом поймал руку Кенмы в свою и сжал. — Нет, пожалуйста, скажи нормально.  
Кенма закрыл глаза. Страшно больше не было, но голова кружилась, и Кенме казалось, что он сейчас захлебнется от странной смеси восторга и легкости.  
— Ты мне нравишься. Куро, ты мне очень-очень нравишься.  
— Ты мне тоже, — шепнул Куроо, а потом наклонился к Кенме и поцеловал.   
У их первого поцелуя был вкус яблочной карамели, а еще — головокружительной уверенности, что грустно и одиноко больше никогда не будет.


End file.
